Forever
by creepy1990
Summary: They don't care about you, like I do... ShoKei
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is something I wrote after watching "Moon Child"… a few million times! Just joking, but seriously, I wrote this after watching the movie. It all started when I was listening to A Perfect Circle and letting my mind drift… BWAHAHA! Well, here it is my hopeful attempt of writing a Moon Child Ficcy desu. ENJOY!_

_Btw, I don't own Moon Child, or Gackt, or Hyde. QUIT TORMENTING ME!_

Forever

Chapter 1: Pet

There it was. A loud bang. Son was dead before he even hit the floor. Sho and Kei looked at each other and tried to smile. They did it. Finally, Sho and Kei had killed Son and his gang. Sho winced in pain, holding onto his side as he was kneeling to the ground.

"Sho, daijyoubu desu ka?" asked Kei worriedly.

"Kei… ta- tasukete," Sho gasped. He coughed up blood and collapsed. Kei ran to his side.

"Sho! Hold on!" yelled Kei. Sho was losing consciousness quickly and bleeding all over, staining his crisp, white t-shirt. Kei kneeled over to Sho and moved the hair from his closed eyes.

'Son… you bastard!' thought Kei. Being very careful, he carried home on his shoulders and went to their apartment. He decided to go through the alleys; to be sure Sho and Kei wouldn't bring attention to themselves. When they arrived, Kei carefully put Sho on his bed and looked for some gauze to put on his wound.

'He'll be fine,' he thought as he was rummaging through the medicine cabinet. 'We've been through this before.' He found the gauze and went to the other room to care for Sho. He gently put the gauze on him and touched his cheek. 'Sho…' Unfortunately, the bleeding hadn't stopped, but it slowly began to slow down. It was a quarter past two. Sho slowly began to open his eyes.

"Kei, I… I… feel so weak and dizzy," Sho shivered. Hid face was so cold and pale and clammy. Kei couldn't resist. He held Sho and embraced him.

"I remember holding you like this when you were a child," Kei whispered. "Remember? Whenever Toshi or Shinji ever teased you, I used to hold you like this." A silence followed that seemed to last forever.

Eventually, Kei broke the silence by singing a song to him.

"…Lay your head down child; I won't let the boogeyman come… count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums… pay no mid to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble… Head down… go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums," sang Kei softly.

"Kei… I… I," Sho began, but his head began to lull. He lost consciousness again.

"Sho, not again!" Shouted Kei. He carried Sho off the bed carefully, and took him to the hospital.

Sho was rushed to the emergency room, and in about two hours, doctors were able to stop the bleeding. Kei was waiting in the waiting room, when a doctor approached him and pulled him to the side.

"How is he?" asked Kei.

"He's alright. For the moment, anyway," said the doctor.

"What do you mean 'for the moment'?" Asked Kei, his voice not trying to break.

"Well, you see, the bullet that was in your friend's stomach was laced with a lethal poison. The poison will reverse the blood flow, making him sweat profusely. He will then enter a delirium, and, well, I don't think I need to tell you the rest. We would have something to stop this, but we haven't found a cure yet."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A DOCTOR!" yelled Kei, drawing attention to himself. People were beginning to stare at him.

"Shhh…" began the doctor.

"NO! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR JOB! TO TAKE CARE OF PEOPLE! NOT LET THEM DIE!" yelled Kei, this time with the whole waiting room looking.

"You can visit him, while he's still okay," the doctor said quietly.

As Kei left, he grabbed his jacket and said, "Bakayarou."

Kei opened the door to Sho's room. He slowly walked up to him, and held his hand. Sho woke up to Kei's touch.

"Feeling any better?"

"You and I both know it. I won't make it. There's no way I can." Silence followed. Finally, Sho broke it.

"Turn me into a vampire… onegai."

"No," replied Kai immediately. "I… can't. I just can't. I just condemn you to my lifestyle"

"Please, Kei. I want to stay with you," he said pleadingly as tears fell from his eyes. Kei was moved, and then looked outside. The sky was purple.

"Sho, I can't. Sorry." He left the room without another word.

"So you're saying that you're gonna let me die! Even after all that we've been through together!" yelled Sho, hoping that Kei would hear. Kei heard his words loud and clear. As he was driving back to his place, his mind was in a haze.

'This is all a dream,' thought Kei. 'Sho… on the verge of death… this is only a nightmare… WHO THE HELL AM I TRYING TO FOOL!'

As Kei opened the door and dropped his keys, Sho's words continued to ring through his head.

"Please? I want to stay here with you…" "So you're saying that you're gonna let me die! Even after all that we've been through together!" Kei closed his eyes, and remembered the time when he and Sho first met.

FLASHBACK

Kei was sitting in an alley, the sun's reflection slowly burning his flesh. All he wanted to do was die. All he wanted to do was to see his mentor, Luka, again. Kei closed his eyes.

'I'll be with you soon.' A few minutes later, a little boy approached him and tried to steal his watch. Kei grabbed his arm. A while later, after being moved somewhere else and trying to be fed by the boy, a man wanted to shoot him and two others (Shinji and Toshi) for taking his money. Later on, Kei found out that the boy's name was Sho. Kei attacked the man and sucked his blood. "Aren't you afraid?" Kei asked. The boy just smiled. And Kei smiled back.

END FLASHBACK

Kei couldn't just let him die! Sho was right. A tear fell from his cheek.

"Sho! I don't know what to do! You can't die, but I don't want to turn you into a vampire! Dammit!" He slammed his fist on the table. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. A woman was on the other line.

"Hello. This is the Mallepa Hospital. Sho has know entered a delirium, and there is a great chance that he won't make it through the night." More tears fell down. "He keeps calling for a person called Kei." Kei hung up the phone. He slammed his fist on the table once more as he began to cry.

"Damn it all! Sho, don't leave me! I need you!" The tears stopped and he became suddenly became silent.

"Oh, well, it looks like I have no other choice…"

It was 11 pm. Kei rushed to the hospital. It was only a matter of time until Sho died, if he hadn't already. The lights were dim when he entered Sho's room. His breathing was already unstable, and by the looks of things, he was in total pain.

"Kei! I need you!" Sho was tossing and turning.

"Let me live! Toshi, is that you? Please, hurry, tell Kei to get over here! He needs to turn me into a vampire!" Kei's eyes brimmed with tears again. He couldn't stand to see Sho like this. He walked up to him and held him tightly.

"Sho, it's me, Kei," he whispered in Sho's ear.

"Kei? You came back for me?"

"Shhh. I'm here for you. And I always will be. Forever." Kei's voice seemed to calm Sho down.

"…Pay no mind what other voices say. They don't care about you like I do…"

Suddenly, he ripped Sho's shirt open and started to kiss his neck. And then he started to suck his blood. Sho winced in pain. Kei stopped. Sho felt weak. Kei bent down to expose his own neck to Sho.

"You need to drink, too. And to make the transformation complete." Kei took a knife and slightly slit his neck for Sho. Sho reached up for him and began to suck Kei's blood. Kei didn't wince at all. Sho stopped, and then cupped Kei's chin. They both shared a kiss. That was the last thing Sho remembered.

About an hour later, he woke up in his hospital bed and found Kei sleeping in a chair, his face looking translucent in the moonlight. For a moment, Kei truly did look like a moon child. He walked over to the sleeping Kei and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here for you. And I always will be. Forever."

_And, well, here it is! My fanfiction! Yep. Pet. Mwahahahahaha! Gackt and Hyde are so beautiful together!_


	2. Lyrics for Pet

A/N: Here are the lyrics to the song that goes with the fanfic. The title is "Pet", and it's off A Perfect Circle's "Thirteenth Step" album…

Don't Fret Precious I'm here

Step away from the window

Go back to sleep

Lay your head down child

I won't let the boogeyman come

Counting bodies like sheep

To the rhythm of the war drum

Pay no mind to the rabble

Pay no mind to the rabble

Head down, go to sleep

To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind what other voices say

They don't care about you, like I do... like I do

Safe from the pain and truth and choice and other poison devils

See. They don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,

Go back to sleep

Go Back to sleep

Lay your head down child

I won't let the boogeyman come

Count the bodies like Sheep

To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind to the rabble

Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums

I'll be the one to protect your from

Your enemies and all your demons

I'll be the one to protect you from

A will to survive and a voice of reason

I'll be the one to protect you from

Your enemies and your choices son

They're one in the same

I must isolate you

Isolate and save you from yourself

Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and

Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drum

The boogeymen are coming

The boogeymen are coming

Keep your head down

Go to sleep to the rhythm drums

Stay with me, safe and ignorant.

Just stay with me.

I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones, the evil ones.

Go back to sleep.


End file.
